Talk:Whispy Woods
Place? How is he a place? I fix it. Katshuma 12:58, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Ok. well, he IS a tree... I get the mistake. Wispy wasn't in kirby squeak squad can I take that bit out? Wha? - Thecakeofdestiny 06:16, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong I replaced the part that said he had the same design in Squeak squad and Nightmare in Dreamland with Super star ultra Nightmare in dreamland. Wha? - Thecakeofdestiny 01:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) he was in the menu of squeak squad (the background) Wispy & yadogaine Hasn't anyone noticed that yadogaine from squeak squad is wispy's alternative? (like how mecha kracko is to kracko) Just he look like king golem? they both are on one side of the screen, stuff falls from the ceiling (apples/rocks) & they both blow/throw something at you (wing/rocks &lasers) Add Photos? Can I add a Photo? :Sure. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 01:01, September 25, 2013 (UTC) place Where is Whispy Woods fought? I know its in the forest but if you pay close attention to the background you can see clouds at ground level. also in SSBM and SSBB green greens is a floating island. DeDeDe Devious (talk) 00:23, February 19, 2014 (UTC)DeDeDe Devious :He is fought in Green Greens, Vegetable Valley, Grass Land, Pop Star, along with some other locations. He can also be seen in the City Trial mode of KAR. There really is nothing much more to it than that. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 21:41, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :I mean is he at ground level or on a high mountain? DeDeDe Devious (talk) 23:58, February 19, 2014 (UTC)DeDeDe Devious ::It doesn't matter. Meta Kirby is correct. -- Giokutalkuser 01:17, February 20, 2014 (UTC) More than 1? After thinking about this for a while, I've come to ask it. Besides those on different planetoids (like Necro Nebula) and the Twin Woods variety (and other Woods''s for that matter), is there more than one Whispy Woods? He is found in Green Greens, Vegetable Valley, Grass Land, and Green Grounds. One can infer that these places are all interconnected, being grass related. But, what about the one in Grape Garden for Revenge of Meta Knight? Is this one different, or is Grape Garden perhaps the cloud cover hovering over his general area? And same goes for his Revenge/EX forms. I don't think we have anything official for this, but do you think there's more than 1, or is he just traveling around (somehow) and these purple "variations" are still him? Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|'I REFUSE!]] 14:32, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :There are more than one Whispy. Twin Woods almost undeniably proves it. Enemies like Twiggy Woods and other variations also appear. I think there are more than one, possibly an entire species. Paul2 AHHHH! 16:29, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::What I mean is, is there more than 1 Whispy Woods, excluding the Srs., Jrs. and Twins. Is Revenge/EX a different Whispy, or the same one? Same goes for the one found in Grape Gardens. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|'''I ''REFUSE!'']] 17:47, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Canvas Curse? It shows Whispy is in Canvas Curse in the "Games Appeared" section, and the trivia section states Whispy only doesn't appear in Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Where is Whispy in Canvas Curse? :You're right. He doesn't appear in the game as far as I'm concerned. I don't think he even appears in Paint Panic. Iqskirby Happy Valentine's Day! 02:24, February 19, 2015 (UTC)